islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Little Engines
Four Little Engines is the 10th book of the Railway Series. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and published by C. Renginald Dalby. Stories Skarloey Remembers Edward is chuffing on his way to the Works for repairs when, in an open sided shed he is surprised but delighted to see his old friend Skarloey. Skarloey, delighted to see Edward, tells him about the two new engines and the fact that Rheneas is away being repaired. He then goes on to tell Edward about his old days, the five coaches- Agnes, Beatrice, Jemima, Lucy and Ruth- and his work back then and also about his human friends. Edward is impressed and when he is called away to be repaired, Skarloey feels much better and falls asleep dreaming of 'olden days gone yonder.' Sir Handel Peter Sam and Sir Handel, the two new engines, finally arrive. Peter Sam is of good character, but Sir Handel is rude and insulting who calls Skarloey 'rubbish.' The day after their arrival, Sir Handel is sent to pull a train- with the coaches. A grumpy Sir Handel refers to the coaches as 'cattle trucks,' leaving the coaches fuming. They pay him out holding back on the hill. Unable to move, Sir Handel has to go back down the hill and the guard and the fireman sand the rails. The coaches try to cause problems for Sir Handel but this time, he reaches the top of the hill. That night, the Thin Controller is cross. He warns Sir Handel to behave, or else. Sir Handel sticks to the rulebook for a few days, but not for long. Sir Handel was told to take some trucks. Furious, he derails himself to prove a point. He got sent to his shed as punishment. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady With Sir Handel in disgrace- and in his shed- Peter Sam has to take the train. However, when he arrives, Henry is waiting, and cross, because Peter Sam is late. He threatens Peter Sam, telling him that if the little engine is late again, he will leave Peter Sam's passengers behind. A panicked Peter Sam is in such a hurry to be on time, he leaves the lake...without the Refreshment Lady. She is cross at first, but when Peter Sam explains the situation, she laughs. She tells Peter Sam that the no way Henry will dare leave his passengers, as he is a ' guaranteed connection.' Peter Sam is furious but well.. Henry left nice and early. Old Faithful Peter Sam is being repaired so Sir Handel finally gets to leave his shed and pull the train instead. He tries to be nice to the coaches but they are still suspicious of him. When Sir Handel stops to avoid hitting sheep on the line, the coaches think Sir Handel deliberately bumped them, so they derail him. Skarloey then offers to take the train. Things go well at first, except he is wheezing as he puffs along. Then, poor Skarloey pops a spring and tilts to one side. Despite this, he bravely puffs on, and reaches the station. The passengers catch their train and James departs. The Owner is so pleased with Skarloey, he sends him away to be mended. Category:Railway Series Books